We'll Laugh About It Eventually
by TheEnthusiasticWriter
Summary: This series will be a collection of funny one-shots that I hope you all will enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**_This series will be a collection of one-shots that I hope you all will enjoy._**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Misadventures of Karma and Amy**

"You're going to get those WiFi looking lines on your forehead if you keep frowning like that," Amy chuckled as she pelted her best friend with a handful of assorted jelly beans. After the first two hours after sitting on the floor at the Ashcroft's residence, Amy had grown tired watching Karma drift into full on lyricist mode and completely ignore her. After the next two, she decided to annoy her until she was given the proper attention all best friends and girlfriends need.

"I'm in a zone here. If only I could find a word to rhyme with orange," Karma joked as she nonchalantly picked a red jelly bean from her carpeted floor, inspected it carefully between her fingers to see if any dust had manage to stick itself on it before tossing it contently into her mouth.

"I can't believe I've let you kiss me with that filthy mouth of yours, Karms. You've clearly haven't heard of the five second rule, huh?" Amy teased as she plopped a few more of the chew treats into her mouth.

"I've heard of it. It's not eating anything that's fallen on the floor and had been laying there for more than five seconds, right?" Karma knew what it was, but she was setting up the bait for the point she was about to make.

"Right." Chuckling Amy tossed another handful at her girlfriend who opened her mouth with anticipation only after hearing them clank embarrassingly against the wall five feet behind her.

Shrugging off the failed attempt at catching horribly thrown candy thrown 'her way', Karma laid back onto her stomach and focused on the raunchy lyrics she had been working on the last four hours before reaching the point she wanted to make. "Funny how you have an opinion about me eating a jelly bean off my floor, yet you didn't mind that time I ate your pussy after you fell spread eagle on the floor." Karma started scribbling a scoreboard on one of the margins of her notebook. Karma: 1/Amy: -25

"I was only on the floor because you pushed me off the bed when your mom knocked on the door. It was only right for you to lick the dust and lint off after doing something like that. I could have fractured my vaginal bone, Karma. You just don't realize the severity of your actions. I could've been in a diaper cast right now because of you. Peeing into a bag because my girlfriend decided she'd rather push me roughly off the bed than let her mother walk in and throw celebratory rainbow colored confetti while her daughter chowed down." Amy bucked her hips out in an air humping motion while chopping either side of her pelvis with her hands.

"I swear to God, Amy if you say I chow down on you one more time," karma threatened as she stealthy grabbed a corner of the pillow she was propped on read to playfully strike at any given second. Knowing Amy, she wouldn't miss an opportunity to make fun of Karma's going down skills which meant a strike was a sure thing.

"Hey, it's not my fault you look like Winnie the Pooh when he finds a jar of honey." Amy scrunched herself down trying to transform herself into a smaller, chubbier version of her tall, slender self in hopes to act out her rendition of Winnie the Pooh. "Ooo hoo, I'm Karma and I enjoy rummaging through my girlfriend's pussy like I'm looking for a quarter."

Although Karma was laughing at the teasing Amy dished out, it didn't save Amy from being smacked roughly in the face with a pillow which surprisingly connected with a sickening crack and sent the humorous blonde colliding shoulder first into the cushioned floor.

"Oh shit, Amy! Are you alright?" KArma asked with the smile washing away quickly from her face.

"What the fuck, Karma," Amy yelled held onto her now bleeding nose while looking at a startled, wide-eyed Karma.

"Oh my God. I didn't mean to hit you that hard, Ames. I'm so sorry."

Amy angrily got to her feet and grabbed her leather jacket from the computer chair that served more as a coat rack than computer chair. "Maybe next time you could think to take your fucking journal out of the pillow case before you go swinging it around like Lizzie fucking Borden!" Amy yelled as she walked out of the room slamming Karma's door loudly behind her.

Karma sat there in shock looking between the pillow held tightly in her hand by one ear and the door. She peeled back the cloth from the pillowcase away from the pillow and dug her hand in retrieving the hardcover journal she had forgotten she'd stashed in there the night before in hopes of keeping Amy's curious eyes away from during their sleepover.

Riddled with guilt, Karma gazed around her room in a sense of embarrassment and shame before her eyes landed on Amy's clearly forgotten book-bag. Quickly getting to her feet, Karma grabbed the heavy book-bag and headed for the stairs happy to see that Amy was still in the process of leaving.

"Ames, you forgot your book-bag." Karma yelled out as she swung the bag forward, accidentally allowing it to slip from her grip.

Amy turned around just in time to see Karma flinging the book-bag in her direction, but sadly for her not fast enough to move out of the way of the twenty five pound bag accidentally sent careening at top speeds in her direction which was now in an apparent collision course with her chest .

With a loud bang, the bag connected with Amy's chest sending her tumbling backwards down the remaining ten steps of the Ashcrofts' staircase in a mixture of cartwheels and barrel rolls. Landing with a thud on the bottom of the landing, Amy looked questioningly up at Karma -who in return- covered her mouth nervously with both hands.

"Ames, I'm so sorry." Karma started, but she could clearly see that Amy had just reached her limit of bad karma for the day and was not going to stick around for yet another freak accident followed by a fit of I'm sorrys.

Amy crawled towards the handrails of the steps and pulled her injured body up onto two wobbly and unstable feet before slowly bending down to retrieve her book-bag. Without sparing Karma a glance, she limped over to the front door and tugged it open.

"I love you!" Karma yelled after her literally battered girlfriend only to earn a loud slam from her front door in return. "Call me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy and Comment**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Failed Sexploration**

* * *

A lone tear slipped from the corner of Karma's eye as she clutched a mug of Chamomile tea with trembling hands and held it tightly to her chest; the heat emanating from the scorching mug giving her a momentary relief from the emotional pain she felt and delivering a sting of surprisingly comforting yet quickly subsiding physical pain.

She slowly paced the length of her kitchen for what felt like the hundredth time still unable to shake the images of today's mortifying occurrences from her mind.

Everything had been going beautifully until _it_ happened.

And when _it_ happened, everything seemed to go down hill from there.

_Amy and Karma giggling and hugging._

_Rolling around on Amy's bed in a heated make-out session._

_Amy smiling as she kissing her way under the covers._

_Karma completely content with what was finally happening._

_It happened._

_Her world came to a mortifying halt._

_Amy coming up from under the covers with a stunned look on her face._

_Karma jumping out of bed and running for the door._

_Trying to take the steps three at a time to put as much distance between herself and Amy._

_The heel of her shoes clipping the stairs sending her flying down._

_Landing in a painful thud at the bottom of the flight._

_Her dress riding up exposing her naked lower half._

_Amy standing at the top of the steps clutching her bedspread to her naked torso._

_Bruce and Farah coming out of the kitchen and around the corner._

_Lauren and Anthony emerging from the living room._

_Everyone seeing her in such a compromising and vulnerable position._

Karma sank down on a stool that decorated the kitchen island and dropped her head into her hands.

Although the Cooper/Raudenfeld clan saw her exposed and vulnerable, it still didn't match the embarrassing event with Amy beforehand.

That alone was threatening to kill her from embarrassment in a tortuously slow way.

Karma was so caught up with the rerun of today she hadn't heard her mother sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing a seat in front of her. It wasn't until the soothing coo escaped from her mother's lips causing her to jump in fright did Karma acknowledge her mother's presence.

"Pumpkin, what's going on? I thought you were sleeping over at Amy's?" Molly questioned clearly aware and worried about her daughter's emotional state.

Molly hated seeing her baby cry and she knew something huge must have happened in order for Karma to be here on a Friday night rather than wrapped in the arms of her best friend/girlfriend/lover.

"Oh mom, I'm never going back to that house again." Karma muttered through trembling lips while crossing her arms on the wooden counter top; laying her head softly on her neatly folded arms.

"What happened, Karma? Did you and Amy fight again?" Molly grabbed Karma's tea and took a sip instantly regretting the action when she realized how drowned with sugar it was.

Molly knew Karma had an act for dramatics, but the fact she kept her head down and avoided the question all together made her curious as to what exactly happened in the Cooper/Raudenfeld home.

"Karma, sweetie, talk to me." Molly pushed hoping her worrying would be deemed motherly and not intrusive. She cared about her children and she allowed them all the freedom of the world, but it was moments like this where she knew her motherly duties consisted of poking for information.

A few minutes went by with the Ashcroft women sitting in silence only with the occasional sniffling from Karma breaking such loud nothing.

But patience is a virtue Molly possessed and one that Karma wish she didn't. She knew there was no way out of this except by talking.

Karma lifted her head and stared into the eyes of her worried mother. With a sigh, she decided to vent to the only person she had, now that she was sure she couldn't move past what happened with Amy, which meant their relationship and friendship would meet it's eminent demise. "Mom, have you ever done something so embarrassing that you feel you can't ever look the person you love in the face again?"

Molly mulled it over in her mind and decided to share a funny story in order to perk her daughter up. "There was this one time where I tried to cook your father his favorite vegan meal and nearly burned the house down."

Karma knew she didn't get it and dropped her head in exasperation.

It was pointless.

No one had ever endured the humiliation she did and went on to speak about it.

Seeing Karma's broken state, Molly realized she had to go deeper with the embarrassing tales if she hoped to make her daughter feel better about her own blunders.

"Well, there was this one time, I tried to give your father a lap dance wearing an old Native American headdress..."

Karma put her hands up in order to get her mother to stop which stalled her for a minute.

She didn't want to think of her parents as sexual beings.

She was perfectly content on believing she had been dropped off at their front steps by a stork or some other large bird.

"Mom, please."

Molly smiled and reached over the counter top and laid a supportive hand on Karma's. Her psychic abilities were telling her it was something rather sexual that happened between the two lovers that lead to such mortification. Molly knew just what to say to put the rest the doubts and confusion floating around in Karma's head. "Oh, honey, we all have our embarrassing moments. It's a part of life. Sometimes you can instantly laugh about it and other times, it takes a while before the sting of it goes away. The thing is, I see how Amy is with you. As embarrassing as it might feel, whatever happened, but do you think she's going to stop loving you for a minor mishap?"

While resting her chin on her arms, Karma craned her head in her mother's direction fully acknowledging the wise words her mother spoke. "It was bad, Mom, but you do have a point. Amy loves me. She'll probably forgive me."

"Of course she will, honey. After all, I bet you're making a bigger deal of it than it really is. I mean, it's not like Farah walked in on you two sharing in the joys of each others' bodies." Molly smiled giving her daughter a supportive wink.

Karma smiled and shook her head. "No, it wasn't anything like that," Karma reassured her.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, pumpkin. Even if she did catch you two making the beautiful music of the soul, it wouldn't have been such a bad thing. There are far worse things than that."

Karma smirked at her mother as curiosity filled her mind. Her mother was doing a great job at cheering her up and a list of horrible things which didn't name _it_ would really help her face Amy again. "Really? Like what?"

"Well, let's see," Molly placed her hand under her chin and gazed at the ceiling for the answers she needed. "Oh, forgetting the safe word. That's a tricky one to explain to the cops."

Karma laughed at her mother's suggestion and waited to hear more.

"Having the family pet accidentally join you and sort of liking it." Molly chuckled letting her mind drift her away to activities she swore never to share. She was feeling the buzz from the pot brownie she had ingested and the trip down memory lane was a pleasant one.

The weight of humiliation lifted off of Karma's shoulders as she listened tentatively to her mother's wise words.

Now all she felt was foolish.

Foolish she let something so insignificant ruin her girl's weekend with Amy.

Foolish for running away from the girl she loved.

Foolish for falling and showing everyone her lovely Karma parts.

Karma watched as her mother smiled and smirked deep in thought and dropped her hand dramatically loud on the table to gain her attention again.

"I'm sorry, honey. My mind just started wandering away. What was I say?"

"You were talking about embarrassing intimate moments.." Karma egged her mother on with the motioning of her hand for her to continue.

"Ah yes, well, those are just a few, dear. You don't have to worry. It'll all pass." Molly grabbed Karma's tea and blew the top of the beverage preparing to take another sip.

Karma sat back into her chair completely relieved.

It was all nothing.

Molly brought the mug closer to her mouth, but wanted to wrap her pep talk up. "There are far worse fates. It's not like you farted while Amy went down on you," she chucked as she took a sip. "That would be the ultimate deal breaker."

Karma smile fell as the color drained instantly from her face turning her as white as a sheet of paper.

Molly as shook her head in disgust as she forgot about the sugary tea. She had to admit she needed to lay off the pot brownies.

"Honey, you should really lay off the sugar. It's no good for you." Molly patted her stomach with a smile. "Gives you gas."

And that was all it took to send Karma colliding back down to reality.

Tears flooded Karma's eyes as she let out a heart shattering wail that sounded more like a wolf in mourning than anything else. She slapped her head onto her arms and sobbed inconsolably. Her world crumbled around her again.

Looking at her daughter's quick change in demeanor, Molly knew she had just put her foot in her mouth. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry." Trying to backtrack and deliver words of comfort to her wounded daughter, Molly said the first thing she could think of, "Don't worry. You drank Jasmine tea this morning. I bet your gas smelled like flowers."

The soul burning sobs that followed were enough to assure Molly that she really should lay off the pot brownies.


End file.
